


Big girls don't cry

by concilium



Series: Journal | Sarah Paulson and characters [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Murder House, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: Billie Dean is hot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sad and Happy, basically the medium is your mommy?, mdlg, this is embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concilium/pseuds/concilium
Summary: Billie helps you to cope with someone's death
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard/Original Character(s), Billie Dean Howard/Reader
Series: Journal | Sarah Paulson and characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970521
Kudos: 10





	Big girls don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> This contains mommy kink. **None of the characters are underage.**
> 
> I have never wrote something like this before, and I'm not sure if I'm 100% comfortable doing this yet but I kinda like how it turned. **If you're uncomfortable please don't read.**

_Third person's point of view_

Y/N was curled up in the corner of her room, sniffling softly with her face buried against her knees. She was a mess, and she knew Billie Dean would come home anytime soon and _oh boy_ \- she didn't like to be greeted by her little girl looking like a _mess._

This time, something happened. Something important. And she hoped Billie would understand her, the last thing she needed was to be punished.

Y/N heard the crack of the front door as it opened, and she quickly brushed her tears away, standing up and straightening her white skirt.

"Baby?" She heard Billie call for her. Y/N ran from her bedoom towards the living room, instantly wrapping her arms around Billie's delicate frame.

"Oh sweet girl, what's wrong?" Billie Dean asked seeing the state of Y/N. She left her bag aside and hugged her girl back.

"Mommy..." and with that, Y/N started crying again. Billie was instantly concerned, guiding them to the couch. Y/N sat on her lap and hid her face onto the blonde's neck, wetting her porcelain skin with salty tears.

"Y/N... You're worrying me. What happened, sweetheart?" She cupped the brunette's chin and looked at her, then wiped her tears away. "Talk to mommy, alright? I'm here for you."

Y/N's heart melted, and she hated herself for thinking that someone as caring and sweet as Billie could be mad at her in this situation. She took a deep breath and started to talk.

"My... My sister came home today..." She sniffled, looking down and playing with the hem of Billie's silk blouse. "She said that... that my dad is sick, and he... he won't... make it."

Billie's heart broke. She knew how hard her family was towards her about Y/N's lifestyle. She hadn't seen her family in a long time, it was pretty fucked up. "Babygirl... Do you want to go see your dad?" She asked.

Y/N shook her head, letting out a few more tears from her sad hazel eyes. "I can't... She said I had the right to know, but they don't want me there." Now she cried louder, remembering her sister's words.

Billie Dean was certainly mad about that. In a moment like that, she couldn't let her shitty family to take this away from her little girl. She rubbed Y/N's back and tried to comfort her, kissing her cheek repeatedly while she cried.

"That's not fair baby... That's not fair..." Billie sighed. "How about..." She thought carefully about her words, looking at Y/N. She knew she couldn't be like them, and she wanted to help. "...We put you in big girls clothes and give your dad a little visit, would you like that?"

Y/N's eyes were wide open, staring straight into Billie Dean's eyes. She then shook her head. "I couldn't mommy, you said-"

"Shhh. I know what I said, but I make the rules." Billie pressed a small kiss to the young woman's forehead.

"You would do that for me, mommy?"

"Darling... There's nothing mommy wouldn't do for you." The medium then kissed Y/N's lips, stroking her cheeks sweetly.

Half an hour later they were already dressed, Y/N feeling extremely uncomfortable without her little clothes. She didn't like it in the slightest, but she would do anything to see her dad one last time.

She knew things could turn terribly bad for her. Feelings would be really hurt the moment she showed her face, but she didn't care. Billie Dean was there for her, holding her hand and keeping her strong.

Billie also knew that it would be hard, Y/N's father was dying after all and they've been through really tough times, but she would be there to pick up the pieces of her little girl's broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Work previously posted on Wattpad as -concilium


End file.
